Entrevista com os Meninos teste
by Srta. Momiji
Summary: O que voces acham que os meninos dizeriam numa entrevista...tah bem engraçado..leiam e me mandem reviews com as respostas e com sugestoes para novos testes tb


TESTE DE FRUITS BASKET

PARTE II

O QUE CADA MENINOS DIRIGA NUMA ENTREVISTA SUPER DIVERTIDA

(Esse é mais direcionado para os meninos)

1- Na escola como você age:

a- indiferente, fica quieto no seu canto, mas as meninas não o deixam em  
paz.  
b- já chega irritado, briga com seu primo na sala, está doido para arrumar  
confusão, quando recebe a prova vê que tirou um "D" quer esmurrar a cara do  
professor.  
c- chega todo feliz, cumprimenta todos seus amigos, é o primeiro a levantar  
a mão para falar na sala, está sempre disposto a ajudar  
d- é misterioso, fica no seu canto..só observando mais quando alguém lhe  
tira do sério..quer quebrar a cara dele e faz ele lamber seu sapato  
e- vive reclamando de tudo

2- Como você se interage com a família:

a- já sofreu muito, e quer distancia..mas para falar a verdade só tem medo  
de recomeçar  
b- não se importa, afinal você é o renegado mesmo, mas um dia todos irão   
descobrir seu valor  
c- ama todo mundo e quer ver todos felizes  
d- prefere não comentar, se fica de um lado o outro pode sujar.  
e-eles são um fardo que eu tenho que carregar..infelizmente...mas se não  
fosse pela Kisa eu já tinha fugido

3- sua comida preferida:

a- qualquer coisa que seja saudável, por exemplo..adoro comer masso no café  
da manha, apesar de poucos gostarem  
b- qualquer coisa que a Tohru faça...mas em hipótese nenhuma...pode ter  
nira na receita  
c- sorvete de chocolate, pode ser comida?  
d- yakitori (eu não lembro direito o nome..por favor me corrijam)  
e- dorayaki

4- qual é seu parente favorito?

a- não tenho...  
b- hum...acho que...seria meu pai adotivo  
c- Difícil..eu gosto de todo mundo..mas só pode ser um... AH! Já  
sei...é o Harry..ele é meu primo  
d- Rin, minha namorada  
e- envergonhado não tenho que ficar falando sobre meus sentimentos a  
alguém que nem conheço

5- Bom, já falando de parentes de quem você menos gosta?

a- meu irmão diz com ódio  
b- levanta e esmurra a mesa rato idiota..pensei que fosse eu..mas não tem importância...eu te odeio.  
c- ai,ai...eu não sei...vamos pular essa tah  
d- hum...acho que não posso dizer o nome  
e- esse pentelho do coelho  
( AAHHHH! Eu vou contar tudo para Akito...)

6- Um lugar que se tornou inesquecível para você:

a- a casa do Shigure...nunca pensei que fosse falar isso desalento  
b- que casa do gure o que..aquele cachorro safado..vive dando em cima da  
Tohru junto com Ayame...eu já gosto do dojo..lá eu luto..e posso ver o  
mestre.  
(nao mencione esse nome desprevivel)  
c- AH...acho que...a escola...foi onde eu vi a Tohru pela primeira vez.  
d- ainda envergonhado o parquinho 

7- Hum...então...qual o melhor filme ou desenho que vocês já assistiram?

a- missão impossível  
b- eu já gosto de filmes de luta...de todos que tenham bastante pancadaria  
c- eu gosto de A noite dos coelhos assassinos...um pesquisador cria uns  
coelhos mutantes e eles tem super poderes e acabam com toda a horta  
de cenouras do mundo...

(fica quieto o pivete dah um soco na cabeça)

d- hum...não sei..talvez...a Era do Gelo é bem engraçado

e- Mogeta roxo de vergonha

8-se vocês tivessem super poderes quais seriam?

a- ficar invisível  
b- saber lutar muito bem...e derrotar esse rato maldito  
(ao dizer isso ele leva um soco e sai voando)  
c- seria um SUPER COELHO  
d- hum...seria muito habilidoso..e descobriria cada coisa envolvendo essa família  
e- não viaja..onde já se viu super poderes..nós somos normais..ou seu Q.I é tão baixo..que você ainda não percebeu isso?

9- encabulada...desculpa... então..bom mudando de assunto...de quem vocês gostam?

a- prefiro não falar vira o rosto  
b- vermelho, roxo, azul pp..ppqqq...vvvvcc..quer..saberiissssooo?  
c- é da Tohru  
(dois socos o atinge e ele sai voando)  
d- Rin   
e- envergonhado não tenho que dar satisfação da minha vida a ninguém..cai fora

10- Ai..tah bom...não falo mais...mas se eu dissesse a vocês que existe um mangá que faz o maior sucesso..e conta sobre a vida de vocês o que vocês diriam? entusiasmada 

a- Como?  
b- você tah zoando da minha cara é...quer que eu te arrebente?  
c- FALA DE MIM TB? EU SOU BONITINHO?  
d- hum..não acredito...  
e- quanta baboseira..o que eu vim fazer aqui? 

RESPOSTAS

a- você é o Yuki- bem calmo, não gosta de se revelar muito...nutre um amor, mas que pode ser levado a outros caminhos, não tenha medo de seguir enfrente

b- você é o Kyo- debaixo de toda irritação e a vontade de querer bater alguém, você é doce, frágil..só precisa ser compreendido..nutre uma paixão por alguém...e esse amor..lhe dará forças a continuar

c- você é o Momiji- sempre alegre com a vida, gosta de todo mundo perto, mas cuidado com o que você fala as vezes, pois pode se dar mal

d- você é o Haru- calmo, tranqüilo, não gosta de se envolver em certos assuntos, mas também não é um tonto, e quando se sente prejudicado, sai de baixo

e- você é o Hiro- cheio de ignorância..não consegue perceber que tem pessoas querendo ajuda-lo..abra um pouco mais seu coração...e não viva tão angustiado

o


End file.
